


Moments

by bootlace



Series: Linked Universe [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, go follow him!!, he makes very cool lego models!!, this is a gift for caleb (thedohnut)!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlace/pseuds/bootlace
Summary: Wild appreciates a peaceful moment with his companions.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009473
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Caleb!! I'm so sorry this took so long, I'm terrible at time management. Either way, here it is now!! I really hope you like it!!
> 
> The piece that inspired this fic:  
> https://thedohnut.tumblr.com/post/618653202469027841/the-linked-universe-crew-makes-camp-for-the-night

Wild scrolled through the inventory on the Sheikah slate. A bubbling pot full of almost finished creamy heart soup sat in front of him. He just needed to add the milk and it would be done, but the spot where the milk normally was in the slate was empty. He was sure that he had gotten some from Malon when they visited her just a few days ago. Maybe Time had some?

“Hey Time? Did Malon give you any milk when we left?” he called out to Time, who was sitting a few feet away chatting with Twilight.

“No, I thought she was giving it to you?” Time replied.

“Yeah,” Wild said with a frown, “that’s what I thought too.”

Wild was just turning back to his slate when a voice spoke from directly behind him, making him jump and almost spilling the soup.

“Isn’t that the milk there?” Hyrule was standing there, one arm reached out to point at a spot on the slate. Sure enough, there in that spot was the three bottles of Lon Lon milk he had been looking for. Wild could have sworn that he looked there, but either way it was there now. He pulled one of the bottles out of the slate and uncorked it, slowly pouring it into the soup as he stirred. Just a few more minutes and it would be done.

Suddenly, the pot rattled, nearly spilling again as it rocked. Wild almost reached out to steady it before remembering it would burn his hands. He looked up to glare at the cause of the almost-spill: Wind, who had been practicing his sword-fighting near the fire. Wind grinned at him sheepishly and muttered out an apology. Wild sighed and gave the soup another stir.

Wind had been practicing extra hard lately. After Wild had jumped in front of him and got hurt he felt the need to prove something to them. They had all tried to convince him that he didn’t have to, but once Wind had decided there was no stopping him. He had returned to practicing by now, fighting against an invisible opponent. Behind him was Warriors and Legend arguing like always. Wild had long since tuned out their fighting.

On the other side of camp, Four was sitting on a stump reading a book. His eyes glinted purple from the firelight, though Wild wasn’t quite sure how fire could make someone’s eyes look purple. Or how fire could make his shadow look like it had eyes. But if Four didn’t seem alarmed, it couldn’t be that big of an issue.

Sky was already asleep with the master sword held on top of his chest. When they set up camp he claimed he was just going to rest his eyes, but everyone knew what that really meant. It would be a hassle to wake him up for dinner.

Wild turned back to the pot. It was almost done. The conversations across camp had started to slow as the smell of soup filled the air. Wind had put away his sword and Four had tucked away his book. Even Sky was starting to wake up as the aroma drifted around the area.

“Alright! Dinner’s ready!” Wild called. He began to scoop servings into bowls, handing one first to Hyrule who was still standing close to him. Wind and Four got there next; Wind was clearly eager to eat. Four was excited too, even though he tried to hide it. Twi and Time arrived next. They were still continuing their conversation from earlier, talking about something or other that wild hadn’t bothered to pay attention to. Warriors and Legend’s arguing followed them up to the pot, though they both took the time to thank Wild for the meal. Finally, Sky dragged himself up off the ground and stumbled up. He was still rubbing his eyes as he took the bowl from Wild’s hands. He seemed to wake up a little as he took his first bite though. Wild grinned as he served himself. He always loved to see how people reacted to his cooking.

The camp quieted a bit as everyone ate. Wild looked around from where he was sitting. They didn’t get moments like this often, and he finds himself taking a moment to savor it. Tomorrow there would be another fight, another challenge. But tonight, they could relax.


End file.
